That 70s Show: I own all!
by RuneTheElf
Summary: Eric's parents are out of town for the weekend and Eric has the house to himself. Hyde gets the idea of a party,Eric agrees to it of course. Hyde says it's gonna be a party they'll never forget! Will the party be awesome or suck? Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

~I don't own 'That 70s show',I'm only making a fanfiction. It means I am writing a story based on what I like. Don't sue,I suck,and you shouldn't sue people that suck like me~  
  
That 70s Show: I own all!  
  
Red loads the last suitcase into the car,"Now Eric,we'll only be gone for the weekend. You and Laurie will have to take care of the house."  
  
Eric made a big smile when Red told him that.  
  
"So don't be a dumbass."Red commented before he entered the car.  
  
Kitty put her hands on Eric's shoulders,"Now,honey I know you will do fine,be good for mom!"She said,kissing Eric's cheek.  
  
Kitty entered the car and looked at Eric from the inside. Red turned around,as he did the car backed out of the driveway slowly. Kitty waved at Eric before Red drove away and out of Eric's sight. Eric smiled and walked inside the house.  
  
Eric walked towards the fridge,grabbing a beer and closing the door. Eric looked at the beer and grinned,then started to dance in the middle of the Kitchen.  
  
"You're weird,Forman."Hyde said as he walked towards the fridge.  
  
"Hey my parents are gone for the weekend."Eric said with a smile.  
  
"You know what that means right?"Hyde said without moving his face from the inside of the fridge.  
  
"I get to not wear my pants."Eric said very seriously.  
  
Hyde took a beer from the fridge then looked at Eric,"No. Well yeah,but it also means we can have a Party. Nothing big,just the gang having fun. What do you say Forman?"Hyde said with a little cheer but also serious.  
  
Eric scratched his head slightly,"Wow man I never thought of that. That's a great idea,I'm gonna do it."Eric said,nodding.  
  
"Cool. I'll buy the beer and hash,you get the treats alright?"Hyde asked Eric,placing his hand on Eric's shoulder.  
  
"Sure,I'll buy much as I can."Eric said,smiling from the idea.  
  
"Cool,let's meet back here at two,we'll have the party tomorrow so we can really prepare."Hyde stated.  
  
"Good thinking. Well see ya later."Eric said,lifting his hand in the air then exiting the house.  
  
"Later Forman."Hyde said right before Eric left.  
  
"I better call everyone up and tell them what's going on."Hyde said,heading towards the phone on the wall.  
  
Hyde entered a number then stood there for a few seconds,"Hey Kelso,there's gonna be a party at Forman's house tomorrow and you're invited."Hyde said smiling,there was a short pause,"No,you can't wear your Ninja Costume."Hyde said followed by another pause,"Don't worry about anything man,just come alright? Oh,this is a private party too so if you invite anyone I'll kick your ass got it?"Hyde grunted,which was followed by another pause,"Good,see you later man."Hyde said,hanging up the phone.  
  
"This party is gonna rock."Hyde said smiling as he picked up the phone again.  
  
~That is Chapter one,will the party be a hit or be shit? Find out in the next chapter! Don't worry I will continue the story just make sure you Review it!~ 


	2. Chapter 2:Chips,Beer,and Candy

~Don't sue me for this. I swear I don't own anything exept the story I made up. You can get more money from beating up a bum on a random New York street~  
  
Chapter 2:Chips,Beer,and Candy  
  
Eric tosses a big bag of chips into the store basket he's holding,"Well that's it,I have a little bit money left and what should I spend it on?"Eric says to himself as he rubbs his chin in deep thought. Eric stands there,thinking for a moment then snaps his fingers,"I know,candy! Everyone likes candy."Eric says as he walks towards the row of shelves,which are full of candy. Eric spots Fez standing in the middle of all the candy,searching for something.  
  
"Hey Fez!"Eric yells as he walks towards Fez,smiling that he has a friend at the store as well,"What are you doin' man?"  
  
Fez looks at Eric then quickly looks back at the candy,"I got some money so I'm buying candy."Fez said,smiling when he said candy.  
  
Eric chuckled,"I'm buying candy too."Eric stated.  
  
"Now we can buy candy together."Fez said,not taking his eyes off the candy.  
  
Eric starts his search for candy. He looks around for a bit then grabs three bags of candy,each are diffrent types of candy. Eric looked at the store basket,full of goods he is buying for the party and nods his head.  
  
"Alright,I'm all done shopping,you find your candy yet?"Eric asked Fez.  
  
"Yes I have."Fez said grabbing a bunch of bags of candy,barley able to hold them he looks at Eric,"Let's pay and eat!"  
  
"Okay."Eric said,walking towards the shortest line in the store as Fez followed.  
  
Eric and Fez stood at the end of the line a bit till Eric noticed that Fez had a grin on his face,"What are you so happy about?"Eric asks.  
  
Fez lifts his hand,full of candy,and pointed to the girl in front of them,"Nice ass."Fez said,still grinning.  
  
Eric nodded in agreement,"Yes it is."  
  
"I dare you to grab it!"Fez said in a whisper-like tone.  
  
"What?! No,I can't!"Eric said,shocked of what Fez dared him to do.  
  
Fez shook his head slowly,"You just scared. I guess everyone is right when they say that you are a wimp."Fez said,trying to taunt Eric.  
  
Eric turned around and faced Fez,"You know what,I'm gonna prove I'm not a wimp. Eric Forman is NOT a wimp,I'm the man!"Eric stated,making sure only Fez's ears heard him.  
  
"Then go,MAN."Fez taunted Eric again,saying the word 'Man' in a sarcastic way.  
  
Eric faces the girl again,he took a deep breath then quickly grabbed the girl's butt then quickly trying to act casual.  
  
"Who's that?"The girl said in a sexy-like tone,she turned around with a big smile on her face. It was no one other than Jackie. Eric abserved and grabbed Jackie's butt and now he is shocked and discusted.  
  
"Oh,god!"Eric yelled.  
  
"Who grabbed my butt?!"Jackie yelled,demanding an answer.  
  
Fez laughed hard,"No one else than THE MAN."Fez said pointing towards Eric.  
  
Eric's eyes widened in shock,"I'm really sorry for that,trust me it will never happen again!"Eric said,trying to calm down the current situation.  
  
Jackie stared at Eric,"It won't happen again! And if it does,I'll get Donna to kick your butt!"Jackie threatened Eric with his girlfriend Donna,Eric knew she would tell so he played it cool.  
  
Jackie turned around and made a snotty noise,when she wasn't facing Eric nor Fez she smiled and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I just want to get out of here."Eric said,looking at the ceiling as well but he's shaking his fist instead.  
  
-----  
  
Eric walks into his house with four bags of food in his hands,places them on the Kitchen shelf and walks into the basement as Fez followed. Hyde was sitting in his usual seat watching tv and eating corn chips.  
  
"Hey man,I'm back."Eric said as he jumped onto the couch and watching tv with Hyde,Fez sat down next to Eric. Unlike Eric,Fez doesn't really jump around on funiture.  
  
Hyde looks at Eric,"You got the food?"Hyde asks.  
  
"Yup,I spent the rest of my allowence on it."Eric said,not turning his head away from the television.  
  
"Alright,good work man."Hyde says as he turns his head to watch the tv.  
  
Fez smiled,"Eric grabbed Jackie's ass in the store."Fez commented.  
  
Hyde looks at Eric,"What are you doing grabbing Jackie's ass?"Hyde asks,very serious.  
  
"I didn't know it was Jackie! Fez noticed her ass and said it looked good and I agreed. Then he dared me to grab it so I grabbed it to show Fez that I am the man."Eric says,defending himself from an argument or possibly worse.  
  
Hyde laughs,"You showed him that you are the man,man."Hyde says,then his laughter slowly fades away.  
  
"Why did Eric buy so much food for?"Fez asks seriously,first time he been serious in a while.  
  
Eric smiled"I'm throwing a party,and the whole gang is invited!"  
  
"Am I invited?"Fez asks.  
  
Hyde faces Fez,"Of couse you are,man. You are the gang. You,me,Forman,Kelso,Donna,and Jackie."Hyde explains.  
  
Fez smiles,"A party thrown with all of us in it? We are gonna have lots of fun!"Fez says,excited about the whole thing.  
  
Kelso walks in the basement,"Hey guys guess what! While I was walking here I found this little girl crying on the sidewalk so I walk up to her and ask her whats wrong."Kelso says barley able to keep up with his words,"And she kicked me in the knee and took my lollipop!"Kelso yells,angry about losing his lollipop. Eric,Hyde and Fez laugh thier asses off.  
  
"You got robbed by a little innocent girl."Eric says before he laughes even more.  
  
"She isn't innocent! After she took my lollipop she threw a rock at me and hit me in my other shin!"Kelso adds.  
  
Hyde gets up and walks towards Kelso,"So it'll hurt if you touch it?"Hyde asks Kelso in concern.  
  
Kelso nods,"Yeah."  
  
Hyde kicks Kelso in the shin as Kelso yells in pain.  
  
Kelso looks back at Hyde,"Why'd you do that for?"  
  
"No reason."Hyde says as he sits back down in his seat.  
  
Kelso rubs his kicked shin then sits down on the couch and watches tv along with the rest of them,"So,this is what you are doing? Pretty boring."Kelso comments.  
  
Eric gets up,"Yeah this is boring. It seems like there isn't anything to do because the party is tomorrow,it's weird."  
  
Hyde gets up and faces Eric,"I know how to kill time and have fun."  
  
"How?"Kelso asks as he gets up.  
  
Hyde smiles.  
  
------  
  
~Scene changes to Hyde,Eric,Fez and Kelso in 'The Circle'~  
  
"Man,this party is gonna be a blast!"Eric says,excited about the party.  
  
"Mmm...candy."Fez says as he eats the candy he bought at the store.  
  
Hyde lights up an incent then places it on the table,"Yeah,this party is gonna rock,man. I should invite the lollipop thief so Kelso can have a friend to play with."Hyde says,laughing at what he said.  
  
"That's not funny,Hyde! She's an evil little girl. She's the devil!"Kelso says,his eyes nearly shut as usual.  
  
"This is some good stuff,Hyde. You got any more of it?"Eric asks.  
  
"Mmm...chocolate."Fez says as he eats chocolate that he bought from the store.  
  
Hyde smiles,"There is plenty more where that came from!"Hyde says,extra happy about it.  
  
"The next time I see her on the streets I'm gonna kick her little dress- wearing red head ass!"Kelso says,feeling like a man.  
  
Eric looks at Kelso,"You're gonna feel good about beating up a little dress- wearing red head?"Eric asks.  
  
"Mmm...gummies."Fez says as he eats gummy candy which he bought at the store with Eric.  
  
"That's pretty sick man."Hyde comments about Kelso's plan.  
  
"I don't care if it's sick,and yes Eric I am gonna feel good. Matter of fact,I'm gonna feel great!"  
  
"What if I get a big red head girl to beat her up instead?"Eric comments in a joking way.  
  
"Mmm...carmel."Fez says,barley able to say the word.  
  
Hyde laughs at what Eric says.  
  
Kelso smiles,"You think Donna really would do that for me? Matter of fact,if she would do it I'll help her beat up that little red head devil!"  
  
Eric sighs and shakes his head slowly.  
  
"Kelso,I have a lollipop right here."Fez says,waving the lollipop in the air.  
  
"Give me,give me!"Kelso yells,eyeing the lollipop like a dog would steak.  
  
Fez throws the lollipop behind the couch and Kelso quickly gets up and jumps in the air to get it. Kelso lands behind the couch,"Ow ow ow,my eye!"Kelso complains.  
  
"This party is gonna rock!"Hyde says as he laughs hard at Kelso hurting his eye.  
  
~Alright that is chapter two,I'm gonna add more chapters. From what Hyde keeps saying the party is gonna be really good,is it? Will Kelso destroy the hell spawned dress-wearing red head? Find out next chapter! Read and Review!~ 


End file.
